Dangos Over Flowers
by RosesAndRavens
Summary: What happened after volume 36 of the manga? Tsukushi just got engaged to Tsukasa but was she ready for the madness?


Flowers Over Dangos

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Chapter One

* * *

["Idiot."]

Makino Tsukushi was lost in thought as she sat on her seat in Doumiyoji's private jet. She glanced down to admire her diamond engagement ring. Letting out a small sigh, she noted that the ring was unnecessarily huge. Even so, Tsukushi couldn't help but a smile at that thought. Buying huge, gaudy, expensive and unnecessary things was just like her Doumiyoji.

She looked over to her left to see a sleeping Doumiyoji Tsukasa. She couldn't believe how that dork could fall asleep with a childish grin. It amused her so.

[_"My idiot."_]

She kept staring at his sleeping face. Man, he was beautiful. She couldn't believe that he was her fiancee. No matter how much of an idiot he remained or even worse...no matter how much he _annoyed_ her, he would always remain hers. Nothing could rip them apart this time around. _Nothing_.

She swore she saw Tsukasa's smile grow wider. Could he read her mind?

["Impossible."]

Silently laughing at her silliness, she reminisced about the past few years. After all that rejection, they were finally engaged. And a couple of days ago, she wondered why she put a hold on the whole fiancé thing. She did love him after all.

Scratch that, she knew why she did it. Taking this step this big was a long move in their relationship, she didn't know if she was mentally prepared. One of the things that scared her most was taking that long walk down that long aisle. It not like she didn't want to. But she knew that with Tsukasa as her fiancee she would have to go through some crazy steps to reach that aisle. She was Tsukushi, _a weed_, so she had to be prepared for whatever he threw at her.

Her mind wondered to Rui. Oh, how he confused her the other day when he said something alway the lines of "are you truly wishing me happiness?" She had to admit, she was a _little_ jealous when she found out Rui was going to date other girls. It's not like she held any romantic feelings toward him anymore. Her whole heart belonged to Doumiyoji now. Still, it was painful to see your first love date other people.

Slapping her cheeks to get her out of this depressing thought pattern, she reminded herself that she was being selfish. Heck, even if she was being selfish, she knew Rui would always be there for her. He would always be a part of her life. That's all that she wanted out of their relationship now. She reminded herself to thank him later for what he did for them.

Looking out the window, she recalled what happened a moment ago on The Leaning Tower of Piza.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"Seriously, He think's he's doing us a favor, huh?" Doumiyoji said.

He looked rather conflicted to Makino. She knew he probably was thinking that she needed more time to think. Silly him.

"Yeah." Makino responded.

Doumiyoji looked up to see that she was crying. His eyes became wider.

"Makino, why the heck are you crying, you baka?" He started rambling something along the lines of how he hated seeing her cry and she shouldn't be crying in front of the almightily him since he couldn't do anything about it.

"Tsukasa" She paused. "You can put that ring on my finger now."

He looked dumbfounded. Makino always surprised him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not really, you baka."

He took the ring out and said, "Makino Tsukushi. Your going to be mine forever, I swear to make you happy."

She only mustered a "idiot" due to her emotional state.

He put the ring on her figure. Then they shared a passionate kiss.

As they broke off, Tsukasa wondered aloud, "By the way, why would you go all the way to Italy just to be with Rui?"

"Eh? Oh, I had to talk to him about something important."

"I see. So you came all the way to Italy _just to talk to Rui_."

How he angered her. Geez, what's with him? Getting jealous over nothing. Why must he always be like this? Her temples started to throb.

"Well for your information, I had time off and Rui happened to have tickets to Italy and I really needed to talk to him. So of course I would accept. BAKA!"

Looking exicted he said, "So you have time off? And didn't tell me"

"Just for a week. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to Japan to rest since it's my _doctor's orders_."

She started moving towards the stairs but he grabbed her wrist.

"How about you rest in my villa in Milan? I mean it's better than your carped home."

"Eh?" She looked rather perplexed, he really confused her. "Don't you mean cramped?"

He blushed, "I mean we can introduce you to my family as my official fiance there. Of course, I don't mean to the world, YET, that's for another time." He looked up and saw her blank face. "I mean I have to introduce you sometime to my old man, if he likes it or not."

She continued to blankly stare at him. The words slowly hit her.

"EHH?"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

She sighed a bigger sigh. Becoming his fiancee was on thing but everything was happening so fast. Too fast for her brain to process things. This was one of those things she had to be mentally prepared for...

At least she could gather all her courage by the end of this plane ride. Not that she needed it but it would be extra support.

She wondered what his father was like. He probably was a scary person, being the head of the Doumoyijo Cooperations and all. Plus, he married Tsukasa's mother. He might as well be as scary as her.

The only thing that could claim her down was knowing Tsukasa was the one who suggested it. Maybe their father wasn't that bad. But then again, Tsukasa once told her his family is crazy intense. Sadly, at this point there was too later to turn back.

"I'm ready, come at me world!" And perhaps she was ready for whatever the world threw at her.

"Crazy woman" She heard a sleepy Tsukasa say.

"Who's the crazy one here?" The rest of the plane ride consisted of two bickering love birds biting each others heads off.

Yeah, she was totally ready.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(March 32,2014)


End file.
